Quel personnage de Bleach êtesvous ?
by Marlysa
Summary: Etes-vous plutôt psychopathe, fainéant, alcoolique, anti-conformiste, une brin fofolle ou binoclard ? Pour le savoir, faites le test... ou pas


**Quel personnage de « Bleach » êtes-vous ? **

**1 . Une gamine aux cheveux verts vous supplie de jouer avec elle, tout en vous bavant méchamment dessus : **

A- Vous lui rétorquez gentiment à la figure que de un, c'est limite crado, et que de deux, cous êtes déjà en pleine partie de « 1, 2, 3, Céro ! » avec ces guedins d'arrancars…

B- Vous baissez les yeux afin d'évaluer les dégâts baveux sur votre hakama Hugo Boss dernier cri sa mère la truie, et songez qu'il va falloir réinvestir très prochainement…

C- Trop Kawaïïïï !!!

D- Même pas peur ! Un Quinci, toujours un pantalon de rechange, a sur lui…

E- Vous oubliez totalement votre mission et allez gambader joyeusement avec la môme verdâtre, sans l'accord de votre capitaine comme de bien entendu…

F- Vous n'avez rien remarqué, sauf ce chewing-gum à la chlorophylle, là, collé sous votre semelle, fraîchement mâchouillé (il reste encore un peu de bave dessus…)

**2 . Une jeune fille shinigami vous demande votre avis sur ses talents artistiques, limite catastrophiques : **

A- Après que vous aillez retourné son œuvre dans tous les sens pendant trois quart d'heure, elle vous assure qu'il s'agit bien du lapin Chappy et pas d'un vomis de macaroni…

B- Vous ne trouvez rien à redire, c'est une artiste confirmée, tout comme son frère adoré..

C- Trop Kawaïïïï !!!

D- Iiiik ! Vous manquez de défaillir et empêchez toute rencontre future entre votre trousse de couture et la demoiselle handicapée du crayon, des fois qu'elle serait dans une phase de styliste volontaire…

E- Vous lui demandez ce qu'elle a bu/fumé avant de pondre une truc pareil et allez réclamer la même chose…

F- Vous étiez pourtant certain qu'il s'agissait d'un des gribouillis made by votre lieutenant glucosé…

**3 . Votre idole : **

A- Votre môman regrettées…

B- Margarette Tatcher…

C- Schtroumpfette…

D- Vous hésitez entre Jean-Paul Gautier et Afflelou…

E- L'inventeur du Saké

F- Chuck Norris

**4 . Vous manquez de trébucher sur une peluche lion abandonnée : **

A- Depuis que vous lui avez fait gober ce bonbon de provenance non identifiée, il ne cesse de vous casser les pieds…

B- Ce n'est pas un Chappy, mais ça fera l'affaire pour l'anniversaire de votre 'tite sœur chérie…

C- Trop kawaïïïï !!!

D- C'est plus forte que vous, vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de lui confectionner cette robe bustier qui s'accorde parfaitement avec ses anglaises…

E- D'un air goguenard (et passablement éméchée), vous demandez à votre capitaine s'il n'aurait pas perdu une peluche, récemment…

F- Vous l'offrez en pâture à votre lieutenant

**5 . Votre pire crainte : **

A- Les dessins de Rukia…

B- L'anticonformisme (c'est mal)…

C- Gargamel…

D- Des habits non assortis…

E- Un verre 'eau non alcoolisé…

F- La paix dans le monde

**6 . Vous devez consoler un blondinet qui vient de perdre son capitaine vénéré : **

A- De toute façon c'était rien qu'un enfoiré, dites-vous avec votre tact légendaire…

B- Vous envoyez Renji faire le boulot à votre place…

C- Vous tentez de lui apprendre la chorégraphie de la positive attitude…

D- Vous l'initiez ou point de croix…

E- Un de perdu, dix de retrouHIPSvés !dites-vous après 10 bouteilles de saké…

F- Un petit combat à mort lui changera les idées…

**7 . Vous voilà perdu(e) dans le Hueco Mondo : **

A- Le seul moyen de vous en sortir est d'accepter de faire des pâtés de sable avec votre sioupeur coupine (celle de la question 1), qui était restée collée à vos basques…

B- Comment ça égaré ? Vous étiez simplement en train de méditer, en retrait…

C- Vous demandez votre chemin à ce gentil monsieur qu'il est rigolo déguisé en parabole…

D- Vous vous mêlez à un groupe de touristes habillés en blanc tout comme vous…

E- C'est tout à fait le moment pour une pause saké…

F- C'est à dire que le GPS rose installé sur votre épaule gauche n'a jamais été d'une fiabilité statistiquement significative…

**8 . Votre bankaï est/serait : **

A- Un clochard… pardon, un vagabond mal rasé et sans abris (nuance)…

B- Des pétales de fleur qui mettent votre virilité en valeur…

C- Un truc totalement kawaïïïï !!!

D- Une aiguille et du fil… mais en mieux…

E- Un décolleté (a fait ses preuves)…

D- C'est quoi ça, un bankaï ?

**Si vous avez une majorité de : **

**A : vous êtes Ichigo Kurosaki**

**B : vous êtes Byakuya Kuchiki**

**C : vous être Inoue Orihime**

**D : vous être Uryu Ishida**

**E : vous être Rangiku Mastumoto**

**F : vous être Zaraki Kempachi**


End file.
